I meet Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn
by Son of Aragorn
Summary: I met Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and I had som fights with orcs


I meet Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.  
  
Scene1: The Orcs Legolas: A man who is short who is not a hobbit. You must be a dwarf.  
  
Me: Nope not even I come from the future.  
  
Legolas: Wow can you believe that Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn: Hey we have kids in our town.  
  
Me: That is what is what I'm looking for.  
  
Aragorn: The Ring?  
  
Me: No the children. Look orcs!!  
  
Aragorn: Here Take this Bow and Arrow.  
  
Me: Yes. Do you know how many ugly things I see each day.  
  
Aragorn: I see about three hundred a day.  
  
Me: Me Too!  
  
Legolas: Let's get on top of that tree.  
  
Me: Take this you stupid orc.  
  
Me: Aragorn get up here, I don't want my hero to die on me.  
  
Aragorn: I'm climbing, oh I am.  
  
Legolas: Hurry up or they'll smell you.  
  
Me: Ok you're up here great.  
  
Legolas: I'll head to Lonely Mountains.  
  
Me: Take me with you. I have a jetpack.  
  
Aragorn: Take him with you Legolas the Jetpack has the speed as you.  
  
Legolas: When will we see you then?  
  
Aragorn: I'll catch up to you later. Scene 2: The Dream  
  
Me: Legolas you're so old and you look so young.  
  
Legolas: I guess it's our religion.  
  
Me: Look, isn't that Lonely Mountains.  
  
Legolas: How do you know this much when it's your first time here?  
  
Me: I read books about The Lord of the Rings.  
  
Legolas: We have our own history.  
  
Me: I don't know. Some people don't believe it. But I do.  
  
Legolas: Thanks man your awesome.  
  
Me: I have a plan in mind. You head to Lonely Mountains, while I go looking for Aragorn.  
  
Legolas: The other way around.  
  
Me: No way Dude.  
  
Legolas: Ok  
  
Me: But not now I have to meet Gimli first a couple of hours I'll look for him.  
  
Legolas: Ok. Hey could I use that Jetpack.  
  
Me: No way Dude!  
  
Legolas: Look you're about to crash!  
  
Me: Uh!  
  
Legolas: Oh man how am I going to help him this time.  
  
Me: Huh! Who are you?  
  
Eye: I'm Sauron.  
  
Me: Oh I read about you.  
  
Sauron: Take this slash* Scene 3: I awake  
  
Me: Huh! What happen?  
  
Legolas: You crashed into a tree.  
  
Me: Why are dwarves here. when they hate you.  
  
Legolas: There is no race of that anymore.  
  
Gimli: Who is this young child?  
  
Me: Are you Gimli?  
  
Gimli: Yes. Who are you?  
  
Me: My name is Brian. But you could call me son of Aragorn.  
  
Gimli: Ok.  
  
Me: Legolas every body in my class likes you even the girls. My friend Jose is your #1 fan.  
  
Legolas: Really. Not many people like me.  
  
Me: Really. I thought you were awesome.  
  
Legolas: I wish.  
  
Me: I'll make that better.  
  
Legolas: No you cant you have a broken leg.  
  
Me: Look Aragorn!!!  
  
Aragorn: What happen to Brian.  
  
Me: I crashed into a tree.  
  
Aragorn: I'll be right back. With Arwen.  
  
Me: Ok. Do you have word search puzzles?  
  
Gimli: What are those?  
  
Me: Something like this. If you make one make it in English. Scene 4: It is back again  
  
Arwen: Wake up, Wake up, come on.  
  
Me: Huh! Oh Hi Arwen.  
  
Arwen: Hi, my son.  
  
Me: I didn't know I was her son.  
  
Arwen: Brian, go back to sleep.  
  
Me: Ok. (snores)  
  
Arwen: I'm going to heal him.  
  
Sauron: You! Tell me where Fro do Baggins is.  
  
Me: I don't know.  
  
Sauron: I will kill you once again.  
  
Me: You killed me before.  
  
Sauron: Yes, and if I have to I will send you where you came from.  
  
Me: You're the one who got me here. Huh?  
  
Sauron: Yes.  
  
Me: Would you stop saying "yes" already?  
  
Sauron: Yes. I mean no.  
  
Me: Oh boy. How long do I have to put up with this?  
  
Arwen: Wake up, Brian Awake.  
  
Me: OK, I awoke.  
  
Arwen: Your healed.  
  
Me: Arwen I had a dream that Sauron was communicating with me some how he's the one who brought me here in the first place. I thanked him for that. But how do I get rid of those dreams? Arwen: Don't know Scene 5: Home sweet home  
  
Me: Bye Everybody.  
  
All: bye Son of Aragorn.  
  
Sauron: Your backs huh go home  
  
Me: Hi Mom  
  
Mom: Hi Brian.  
  
ME: Bye  
  
Me: Jose` wait I got to talk to you I met Aragorn and the rest, I told Legolas you are his #1 fan.  
  
Jose: Your lying.  
  
Me: No I could bring you Eric, and Aaron next time. 


End file.
